Digital predistortion is used to enhance linearity of output of a power amplifier, conventionally for transmission of a wireless signal from a base station. Multiband or Multi-Radio Access Technology (“Multi-RAT”) conventionally involves a same power amplifier capable of supporting transmission for at least two bands with a single carry type in each band. These bands may be widely separated from one another as compared with bandwidth of each of such operating bands.
Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide improved digital predistortion for input to a power amplifier for transmission of a signal.